With the advance of display technology, in comparison with conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have the advantages of compact size, light weight, and low radiation for occupying no room. At present, the LCDs have become a main product in display market, and are widely used in calculators, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, digital cameras, mobile phones and other kinds of electronic products.
Conventional LCD panels often adopt a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) design or a polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) design.
The LCD panel adopting the MVA design is shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating an LCD panel adopting the MVA design in the prior art. The LCD panel includes an upper substrate 11 (generally color filter substrate), a liquid crystal molecule layer 12, and a lower substrate 13 (generally array substrate), in which the liquid crystal molecule layer 12 is formed between the upper substrate 11 and the lower substrate 13. There is a common electrode 14 disposed between the liquid crystal molecule layer 12 and the upper substrate 11, and there is a pixel electrode 15 disposed between the liquid crystal molecule layer 12 and the lower substrate 13. Bumps 16 (can also be slits) which are used for controlling an alignment can be formed on the common electrode 14 and the pixel electrode 15, so that the liquid crystal molecules are in a state of a slight tilt along shapes of the bumps 16 under a situation without applying a voltage. That way, when the pixel electrode 15 is applied a voltage, the liquid crystal molecules twist toward a predetermined direction from the state of the slight tilt, thereby significantly reducing a response time of the panel and achieving an effect of widening a viewing angle. However, a design of the bumps 16 or slits results raising a lot of manufacturing cost, also the bumps 16 formed on the upper substrate 11 and the lower substrate 13 often obstruct part of light. Thus, an aperture rate of the pixels is decreases, resulting in a lower brightness of a picture of the LCD device.
The LCD panel adopting the PSA design is shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating an LCD panel adopting the PSA design in the prior art. The LCD panel also includes an upper substrate 21, a liquid crystal molecule layer 22, and a lower substrate 23, in which the liquid crystal molecule layer 22 is formed between the upper substrate 21 and the lower substrate 23. There is a common electrode 24 disposed between the liquid crystal molecule layer 22 and the upper substrate 21, and there is a pixel electrode 25 disposed between the liquid crystal molecule layer 22 and the lower substrate 23. Monomers that are used for a polymer stabilized alignment are blended into the liquid crystal molecule layer 22, and the pixel electrode 25 can be designed to have a predetermined shape. In processes of fabricating the LCD panel, an electric field is formed between the pixel electrode 25 and the common electrode 24 for the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal molecule layer 22 occurring corresponding twists. Because of the shape of the pixel electrode 25, the liquid crystal molecules twist toward different orientations and angles, and the monomers in the liquid crystal molecule layer 22 are also arranged along arranged directions of the liquid crystal molecules. Subsequently, the monomers are polymerized to be high molecular polymers 26 by using a light energy (can be visible light or ultraviolet light) or thermopolymerization, in which the high molecular polymers 26 are tilted in the LCD panel.
The high molecular polymers 26 make the liquid crystal molecules have a pretilt angle by the polymer stabilized alignment technology. That is, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged tiltedly by the influence of the high molecular polymers 26 without the electric field driving, thereby realizing a photo alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. Accordingly, when the liquid crystal molecules are driven by the electric field, the liquid crystal molecules can be quickly twisted to suitable orientations, so as to reduce the response time of the LCD panel. Therefore, the bumps or slits are not necessary to be disposed in the LCD panel adopting the PSA design, thereby overcoming the defect of the LCD panel adopting the MVA design.
However, various photo alignments on multiple partitions of the LCD panel adopting the PSA design are realized mainly by designing the shapes of the pixel electrodes at present; that is, different shapes of the pixel electrodes correspond to different tilted angles of the liquid crystal molecules. Accordingly, demands for fabricating the pixel electrodes are higher. The designed structures are more unitary with a tendency toward increased sizes of the LCD panel. The problem of color shift on the wide viewing angles still can not be overcome.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a fabricating method of an LCD panel for solving the problems existing in the prior art.